Un Nuevo Guardian En La Ciudad
by Las Nekos del Ying-Yang
Summary: ¿Por que no nos dijiste antes?""porque no puedo permitir que Easter company se entere de mi ni de ellas""¿no confias en nosotros?""...""no,solo no quiero involucrarlos en esto".Nuevo summary...T para estar segura
1. Prologo

**En algún lugar…**

Tokio. Una noche como cualquier otra, los guardianes, Ikuto , Utau junto sus charas respectivamente en la caza de personalidades x (también peleándose entre si, para variar), pero en esta ocasión siendo vigilados desde las sombras.

Se podía ver la silueta de una niña en la cima de un edificio observando la batalla liderada a unos metros de ella, también se podían ver pequeñas siluetas a su alrededor.

-Parece que los hemos encontrado, nya-dijo una de las pequeñas criaturas, a su derecha.

-Hai, aunque fueron difíciles de encontrar, para variar, nya-dijo otra a su izquierda. Mientras las otras asentían de acuerdo.

-Hai-dijo la niña ausente mientras miraba la pelea a sus pies-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo mientras da la vuelta para retirarse, las demás solo tomo un ultimo vistazo antes de seguir a la niña. Saltando de un edificio a otro pensaba" debo encontrar una forma de estar cerca suyo sin parecer sospechosa" entonces recordó a una de las personas que estaban ahí.

Sonriendo dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de sus compañeras flotantes…

-Será mas fácil de lo que pensé, si es que _**el**_ esta involucrado-dando un gran salto del edificio en el que estaba hacia los techos de las casas circundantes, solo la luz de la luna (y sus compañeras), podrían verla con un par de orejas y una cola de gato, junto con el brillo en sus ojos de emoción contenida sobre lo que se avecina…

Solo Kami-Sama sabe lo que les espera tanto a los pobres guardianes como a semana santa.


	2. Capítulo 1Nueva estudiante

**Un Nuevo Guardián en la Ciudad **

**Parejas:**

**Kukai /Naomi(OC)**

**Ikuto /Amu**

**Tadase/Utau**

**Nagihiko/Rima**

**Kukai, Naomi, Utau: 14/segundo año, escuela intermedia**

**Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima: 13/primer año, escuela intermedia**

**Ikuto: 16/primer año, secundaria**

**Yaya: 12 /séptimo grado, primaria**

**(La academia Seiyo consiste en jardín de niños, primaria, escuela intermedia y secundaria)**

*********************************************************

**Capitulo 1: Nueva Estudiante, nueva aventura**

**Por: Neko-Chan**

*********************************************************

**En Algún Lugar, 6:20 AM**

**Biiip, Biiip, Biiip (**perdón por efectos de sonido)

**PUM!!!!**

"¡ya levántate y apaga ese maldito aparato quieres!"Dijo una voz entre dormida y enojada.

"ya escuche…pesada" dijo mientras apaga el despertador, para luego dirigirse al baño para prepararse para su primer día de escuela en la academia Seiyo, intentando no chocar con nada en el proceso debido a su somnoliensa.

Se lavo la cara, los dientes, se dio un baño, para luego cambiarse en su uniforme. En el espejo que se encontraba en una esquina se podía ver a una chica de 1.65cm de altura, pelo negro liso hasta las caderas, piel ligeramente bronceada, más desarrollada que las niñas de su edad (no tanto, solo un talle 90) de ojos azul zafiro con toques verdes.

Su uniforme consistía camisa blanca de mangas largas, corbata roja, el saco negro. La falda normal a mitad del muslo color roja, con medias negras hasta después de la rodilla.

"Perfecto, ahora a desayunar" dijo saliendo de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. No hizo nada especial ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Cuando termino su desayuno vio que eran las 7:10 AM "¡Mierda, llego tarde a la escuela!"Dijo mientras agarraba su mochila (que estaba en la sala) al llegar a la puerta colocándose las zapatillas altas hasta la rodilla de color negro.

Saliendo y serrando la puerta con llave se dirigió corriendo a la escuela-Primer día y llegare tardé, que buena primera impresión-pensó con de repente se dio cuenta de algo importante...

"Ahora, por donde tenia que ir"dijo sacando un mapa de su mochila-Moh, porque no habre acompañado a Musume antes, ahora llegare tarde.

**En las puertas de la academia Seiyo**

Se encontraban los guardianes, (todavía no han encontrado el embrión, y aun son los guardianes en es. intermedia, aun utilizan el jardín real) charlando en el patio antes de tener que entrar a clases. Sus charas charlando y jugando un poco.

"¡Yay, felicitaciones por tu juego de ayer, lo hiciste muy bien Kukai-Kun!"Dijo Yaya mas emocionada de lo normal.

"Yaya-chan, estás mas feliz que de costumbre alguna nueva noticia" dijo Nagihiko sonriendo amablemente.

"Hai, escuche que va haver un nuevo estudiante de trasferencia" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Umn, yo también escuche de eso" dijo Tadase pensativo.

"Talvez podría ser nuestro amigo no crees Amu-Chan!"Dijo Ran emocionada.

"No te emociones tanto Ran, ni siquiera lo conocemos o si quisiera ser nuestro amigo" dijo Amu irritada"Por dios ni siquiera sabes si es chico o chica".dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Amu-chan da miedo!"Dijeron sus tres charas escondiéndose detrás de Kukai, quien reía de la situación.

"Oi, no te lo tomes tan a pecho Hinamori" dijo Kukai con su sonrisa marca registrada (**XD)**

"Y tu que dices de ser amigos del nuevo estudiante, Rima-chan" pregunto Kusu Kusu curiosamente.

"Hn, poco me importa" dijo seria como siempre.

**RING, RING, RING…**

"Lo dejaremos para mas tarde, nos vemos en el almuerzo" dijo Tadase como se iba para su salón.

"Hai" dijeron todos juntos.

Lo que los guardianes no se dieron cuenta cuando una niña pasaba corriendo a su lado.

**Con la misteriosa chica…**

Ya había parado su carrera cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a la escuela a tiempo-Grasias al cielo llegue a tiempo-por lo que ahora se dirigía a la sala de recepcion a buscar su horario y que salón de clases deve ir. Al llegar se encontró a la secretaria revisando papeles y escribiendo en la computadora, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención lo cual funciono ya que miro en su dirección (actualmente en el marco de la puerta), acercándose a su escritorio con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Disculpé, pero soy la nueva estudiante y vengo por mi horario, y saber cual es mi salón de clases" dijo amablemente todavía con la pequeña sonrisa.

"No hay problema, se me aviso que vendrías, espera un seguro" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, buscando un poco en su computadora lo encontró, e imprimiendo unas cosas para luego entregárselas."Aquí tienes tu horario, también esta tu salón de clases y el nombre de tu profesor, debes entregarle esta nota, además de un mapa para que no te pierdas" le dijo sonriente.

"Muchas gracias por todo Señorita…"dijo avergonzada al haberse olvidado de preguntarle su nombre.

"Rumiko Honda, sólo llámame por mi nombre Kurosaki-san" dijo tranquila.

"De acuerdo Rumiko-san, nos vemos" dijo inclinándose antes de retirarse. Fijándose en los papeles mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos vio que tenia que ir al salón 2-A-¿clase luna?-, con la profesora Natsumi Hana de historia.-Odio la historia-pensó llorando interiormente. Al estar en frente de la puerta se sintió algo nerviosa,tragandose su verguenza y un suspiro cansado, llamo a la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar.

**Knok, Knok, Knok**

**Salón de clase cinco minutos antes**

Todos en la clase hablaban entre si hasta que llego la profesora, al instante todos dejaron de hablar y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Buenos días alumnos, como saben hoy empezaremos a ver sobre las leyendas de la antigua Grecia. Pero antes me gustaría comentarles que hay un nuevo estudiante en la clase, debería llegar en…"no pudo terminar la frase ya que tocaron la puerta. Curiosa fue abrir la puerta para encontrar a una niña.

"Si en que puedo ayudarte" dijo cortésmente.

"Emh…s-si soy la nue-nueva estudiante" dijo tartamudeando, para luego entregarle el papel que le había dado la secretaria.

Leyendo el papel un momento para luego responder con una sonrisa"De acuerdo, yo soy Natsumi-sensei, espera aquí un segundo" para volver dentro de la clase.

"Todos presten atención, la nueva estudiante ya esta aquí, ya puedes pasar" dirigiéndose a la puerta .Al abrir de nuevo la puerta esta ves permitiendo que pase.

Entrando con paso tranquilo y fluido se coloco en medio de la clase,para luego sonreir lindamente a sus compañeros.

**P.D.V. Kukai**

Yo me encontraba hablado con Yamada sobre el próximo partido hasta que Natsumi-sensei entro en el salón-Historia, que aburrido-pensé dando un suspiro.

"Esto va a ser aburrido" dijo Daichi sentado en mi mesa, yo simplemente sonreí y asentí lentamente.

"Buenos días alumnos, como saben hoy empezaremos a ver sobre las leyendas de la antigua Grecia"-no puede ser mas aburrido-pensé abatido"Pero antes me gustaría comentarles que hay un nuevo estudiante en la clase, debería llegar en…"no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien toco la puerta-Sugoi, Yaya tenia razón, si hay un nuevo estudiante, por lo menos hoy historia no será tan aburrido como pensé-pensaba mientras sonreía feliz. Observé que Daichi estaba igual de emocionado de conocer a alguien nuevo.

Luego la sensei se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa, debe ser algo bueno pensé.

"Todos presten atención, _**la**_ nueva estudiante ya esta aquí"-por lo que es una niña"ya puedes pasar" yendo a abrir la puerta. Tanto yo como mis compañeros expectantes mirando en la dirección de la puerta.

Vi como con un paso elegante, ligero se puso en frente del salón. Yo no lo podía negar era bonita, _no hermosa, _me corregí a mi mismo; en frente había una niña de mediana altura, pelo negro largo, con un buen cuerpo, aunque no podía ver sus ojos ya que el flequillo se los cubría.

Luego miro a la clase dando una sonrisa encantadora, no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos; eran de un azul zafiro con motas verdes, nunca había visto un color así, cuando logre salir de mi breve trance, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas sabia que estaba sonrojado, Daichi sonriéndome burlonamente para luego ambos ver que la chica iba a presentase.

**P.D.V. Normal**

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos, mí nombre es Kurosaki Naomi, espero podamos ser amigos" dijo sonriendo alegremente a sus nuevos compañeros y compañeras.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Este es el primer capitulo de"Un Nuevo Guardián en la Ciudad", el anterior solo fue un prologó, espero dejen review (buenos o malos) Haci podré mejorar ya que es la primera historia que escribo.**

**Gracias por todo y adiós**

_**Neko-chan**_


	3. Capítulo 3Presentaciones

**Un Nuevo Guardián en la Ciudad**

**Parejas:**

**Kukai/Naomi (OC)**

**Ikuto/Amu**

**Tadase/Utau**

**Nagihiko/Rima**

**Kukai, Naomi, Utau: 14/segundo año, escuela intermedia**

**Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima: 13/primer año, escuela intermedia**

**Ikuto: 16/primer año, secundaria**

**Yaya: 12/séptimo grado, primaria**

""**: hablar**

**- -: pensamientos**

********************************************************************

**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones, compañeros y ¿amigos? **

**Por: Neko-Chan **

********************************************************************

**Anteriormente….**

"_Es un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Kurosaki Naomi, esperó podamos ser amigos" dijo sonriendo alegremente a sus nuevos compañeros y compañeras._

**Ahora…**

**-**Hay no, dejen de mirarme! creó que voy a híper ventilarme -pensaba Naomi histérica, aunque exteriormente _parecía_ tranquila.

"Porque no nos cuentas algo de ti, Kurosaki-san" dijo Natsumi-sensei cortesmente desde su escritorio.

"Ha-hai, mnh bueno me acabo de mudar hace una semana, me gusta todo lo relacionado con la música, arte y deportes, creó…creo que es todo" dijo tranquilamente con un dedo en la barbilla mientras decía esto. Varios de los estudiantes mirándola fascinados, algunos con corazones, otros con estrellas en los ojos.

"Bien, clase quieren hacer alguna pregunta" al decir esto casi toda la clase levanto la mano.

"Tienes novio"

"De donde vienes"

"Cuantos años tienes"

Eran algunas de las preguntas que decían los estudiantes, o por lo menos las que se entendían en tanto griterío.

"Silencio!!!!!!!Si hablan todos juntos no se entiende nada" dijo Natsumi-sensei irritada. La clase guardo silencio de inmediato a su grito.

"Bueno, a sus preguntas. No, no tengo novio, vengo de Argentina pero nací aquí, tengo 14 años, y las demás no las entendí, gomenasai" dijo algo apenada por toda la atención que le daban.

"Porque no vas a sentarte…veamos" dijo mirando alrededor"así puedes sentarte enfrente de Souma-san, por favor levanta tu mano Souma-san" dijo la maestra. Como le dijeron Kukai levanto su mano; Naomi se dirigió a su asiento(al lado de la ventana) antes de sentarse le sonrío a Kukai susurrándole un `hola', con el devolviendo el gesto, para luego sentarse.

"Muy bien clase ahora comencemos a lección de hoy" agarrando un libro de su escritorio, para luego empezar a escribir en el pizarrón.

**P.D.V. Kukai**

**-**Que linda se ve así-sonreí al verla tratando de responder a todas las preguntas, todavía me pregunto como izo para escuchar siquiera una. Mirando a mi derecha veo a Utau (están en la misma clase) que parece importarle menos-Si el que viniera fuera Ikuto estaría saltando de alegría-al imaginarme la escena tuve que aguantarme la risa.

"Así puedes sentarte enfrente de Souma-san"-eh, yo que-"por favor levanta tu mano Souma-san" levanté la mano un poco confundido de el porque, cuando Kurosaki se fijo en mi y se acercaba. Cuando llego al asiento de el frente me sonrió y me susurro` hola ´, me encontré asiendo lo mismo, luego se sentó en el banco que esta adelante mío-Por eso me dijeron que levante la mano-me di cuenta, así como se sentó la maestra comenzó con la lección-no creo que note si duermo una siesta-me recuesto en la mesa para en segundos la obscuridad invadirme lentamente.

**A la hora de el receso…**

"Oye, despierta" escucho una vos suave, al igual que siento alguien moviéndome el brazo. Abriendo mis ojos perezosamente solo para encontrarme a menos de cinco centrimetros la cara de Kurosaki.

"Ahhh!!!"No puedo evitar ese grito, ósea no pensaba levantarme y ver a Kurosaki a solo centímetros de mi cara.

"Gomen ne, no quería asustarte, pero creo que deberías saber que ya estamos en el receso" dijo algo cohibida por la situación-un momento dijo ¿receso?-mirando el salón me doy cuenta que somos los únicos en el.

"je je parece que si" dije avergonzado-no puedo creer que ni la campana me despertó"pero ¿por que tu sigues aquí?"Le pregunte curioso.-done se abra metido Daichi.

"Porque se supone que tu serias mi guía por la escuela o al menos es lo que dijo la sensei" dijo sin darle importancia.

**P.D.V. Naomi**

-la historia no puede ser mas aburrida, estoy que me duermo-mirando al salón, veo que muy pocos están prestando atención, disimuladamente veo de reojo hacia atrás donde…Umn…como quiera que se llame durmiendo de lo mas pancho-tal vez…na. No creo que sea bueno dormir en clase en mi primer día-cansada miro por la ventana, qué da a uno de los jardines-si solo pudiera…-me digo a mi misma suspirando.

Mirando mi reloj de pusera veo que solo faltan quience minutos para el receso-Un poco mas y se termina la tortura-pense esperanzada, que equivocada que estaba**(me salio un vercito X3).**Luego la maestra volvio a hablar.

"Lo dejaremos ahi por hoy"-Sii!!!!!!!-ya podia ver en mi cabeza un version chibi de mi saltando de alegria y alsando los puños al aire en signo de victoria"para asi puedan conocer a nustra nueva estudiante"-Porque siento que esto no es bueno...

A los segundos me encontre rodeada por casi toda la clase preguntandome respuestas:"Ah,si?"o"No, no lo creo"y"Que clase de pregunta es esa"si eso que es solo algunas de las a mi alrededor para encontrar una salida veo algo que me dejo confundida...

Era un chica, de cabello rubio en dos coletas altas,el uniforme estandar,de ojos violeta**(ya deven saver quien es no**?).Estaba sentada mirando distraidamente hacia otro lado-Es imposible,no puede ser...

"Hn,disculpen"dije mientras pasaba la multitud hasta la chica,que no era dificil ya que estaba a solo un banco del en frente suyo logro captar su atencion"Hn,disculpa pero te conosco de algun sitio"le pregunte algo intimidada por su un fraccion de segundo jure que vio que sus ojos se ampliaron,pero fue tan frebemente que no puedo estar segura.

"Por supuesto que si,todos me conocen"dijo mirando para otro lado,ahora que recuerdo noes la cantante de que tanto e oido hablar?

"No me refiero a eso,es que...es que me recuerdas a una niña que conoci hace mucho"dije algo nostalgica-que buenos tiempos.

"Lo dudo a si que dejame en paz,Kurosaki"eso sono algo molesto asi que la deje en paz...por ahora.

Volviendo a mi asiento algunos comentaban sobre lo que ise"No te pongas mal Kurosaki-san,Hoshina-san es asi con todos"me dijo una chica-con que Hoshina...despues de todo no era ella-pense con un volvieron con el interrogatorio-que es qu acaso nunca se cansan-pense derrotada.

**RING, RING, RING**

Al igual que el tinbre sono todos se dirijieron a sus asientos a recojer sus cosas.

"Muy bien alumnos eso es todo por hoy, pueden salir" dijo la profe-por fin acabo la tortura-pienso mientras guardo mis cosas. Dirigiéndome a la puerta soy detenida por la vos de la sensei."Kurosaki-san, ¿podrías quedarte un segundo?"Si no hay de otra.

"Claro sensei" dije, cuando la mayoría había salido fue cuando hablo.

"Bien, verás se suponía que tu guía por la escuela seria Souma-san pero…"dijo mirando detrás mió, siguiendo su mirada veo que el niño sigue dormido-debe tener el sueño pesado-intentando no reírme del pobre.

"No hay problema Natsumi-sensei, yo lo despierto" dije sonriendo burlonamente.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos" dijo algo insegura, cuando salio del salón me acerqué a la mesa del niño-esta babeando-aguantando la risa al ver el pequeño hilo de baba que tenia.

"Oye, despierta" digo lo mas suavemente que puedo mientras le agito el brazo. Al despertar abrió los ojos con somnolencia-aww, parece un niño pequeño-para luego abrirlos tanto que podrían salirle los ojos.

"Ahhh!!!"Su grito me asusto que di un pequeño salto, recién me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de el-eso explica el grito-

"Gomen ne, no quería asustarte, pero creo que deberías saber que ya estamos en el receso" le dije algo cohibida por la situación. Observe como mira en el salón, para luego rascarse el cuello como un signo de incomodidad o vergüenza no estoy segura.

"jeje parece que sí" dijo algo sonrojado, con curiosidad me pregunto" pero, ¿Por qué tu sigues aquí?"Ah eso.

"porque se supone que tu serias mi guía por la escuela o al menos es lo que dijo la sensei" dije encogiéndome de hombros, la verdad podría recorrer la escuela sola.

"Oh…de acuerdo espera un segundo" dijo para después guardar sus cosas en su mochila** (bolso, maletín, etc.)**Al terminar se paro y me extendió la mano."Creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Kukai Souma, puedes llamarme Kukai" esto lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Un placer conocerte Souma-Kun, yo soy Naomi Kurosaki" dije estrechando su mano.

"el placer es mió, desde ahora seremos amigos de acuerdo" dijo aun con esa sonrisa y el pulgar en alto, la ultima declaración me dejo sorprendida en serio.

"De-de acuerdo" lo único que pude decir antes de que me arrastrara fuera del salón. Pensando en sus palabras no puedo evitar sonreír.

"_con que amigos, eh"_

**Fin del Capitulo**

**E aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, quería pedirles si pueden dejar review para así saber si les gusta esta historia o no. También quería agradecer a Utau Butterfly por haber dejado un comentario.**

**Gracias por toda y adiós.**

_**Neko-Chan**_


	4. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor:**

**Quería informarles que hasta no tener 5 reviews no actualizare la historia.**

**Esto es por que al no recibir reviews no se si les gusta la historia o no **

**Gracias por su tiempo**

_**Neko-Chan**_

**_**********_**

**Actualmente ya tengo el capitulo listo, pero no lo podre subir pronto ya que mi computadora se descompuso y no se cuando la van a arreglar, por lo que lo siento por la tardansa.**

**_Ringraziamenti per il loro tardansa di giustificazione e di tempo_**

**_Neko-Chan_**


End file.
